Ignoring the Light
by Neku Nara
Summary: This is my first story and it's supposed to be an original story. I'm new here so please give me actually feedback and remember because of the fact that I am new this story will not be that great because it's my first. I know this chapter didn't really have a whole lot in it but I will change that as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy it regardless!
1. Chapter 1

Tyler White... That name brings annoyance to the ears of most people at North Bridge High School. But then again, most people don't even truly know who Tyler is to begin with. I mean isn't it wrong to judge a book by its cover? Most of you probably said yes and that's what I thought as well, but that isn't the case for the students at North Bridge High.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is just as it appears above, I'm Tyler White and I wish I could say that I fit in with everyone else and that I was popular but no that isn't the case at all. I'm 16 years old and in the 10th grade. I go to North Bridge High one of the best schools within the district. Not much goes on here because the principal is strict when it comes to the rules of the school and she makes sure everyone does as they're told. I don't have any friends and too be honest I don't know why. It all happened so fast, one minute I'm entering the school for the first time and the next I'm being bullied. It makes no sense to me. Ever since that day everyone has made fun of me and I just wish they would stop because I can't take this anymore. In fact, you'll soon see why…

Merek: Come on Tyler fight back!

Chuck: Yeah Tyler come on!

 **It's 2:30 P.M and school is out, while most kids are fleeing the school and going home Tyler is receiving a beat down yet again from Merek and Chuck**

Tyler: P…please what did I do?

Merek: Hahahaha! Did you hear that Chuck what did he do?

Chuck: You should have learned by now that we don't need a reason to do this

 **And with that Tyler feels a stinging pain run across his face as he fell to the ground from another of Chuck's blows. Merek and Chuck then began stomping and kicking Tyler until he begs for them to stop**

Tyler: Please..I can't take anymore.

Mrs. Johnson: Merek, Chuck! What do you think you're doing?!

 **Chuck and Merek began running away as fast as they can at the sound of the principal. Mrs. Johnson walks over to Tyler and kneels down to help him up**

Mrs. Johnson: Again Tyler? **Mrs. Johnson spoke as if Tyler intentionally did this to himself** You know Merek and Chuck are two of our best students. They both have A's and B's plus they don't show any of this behavior within the school. I can't help but think you must be doing something to push them.

 **Mrs. Johnson's words had lit a fire inside Tyler to the point of him almost going off on the principal but he didn't**

Tyler: Mrs. Johnson why would I do anything to push them? Just as you said about them when I'm in school I don't bother anyone.

Mrs. Johnson: Yes but your grades are about average which leads me to believe something must be going on with you. Listen have your mother come in tomorrow for a conference between Merek, Chuck, and their parents.

 **Tyler nodded and then picked up his things before walking toward his home**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tyler arrived at the front of his home and sighed before he finally opened the door and shut it behind him while leaning back on it with his head down**

Carissa White: Tyler are you home?

 **Tyler quickly straightened himself up at the sound his mother as he didn't want her to begin asking questions**

Carissa White: Come here son.

 **Tyler walked into the kitchen and waved at his mom while going in for a hug**

Carissa White: How was school?

Tyler: It was, uh okay. **Tyler spoke while looking everywhere but at his mother. She took a look at him and scanned his face to see why he was looking everywhere else but at her and she soon found the truth lying behind the bruises on his face**

 **Tyler's mother frowned at the marks on his face and took him in for a hug while holding him tightly and warmly in her arms**

Tyler: It's alright mom really I'm okay just a little beat up.

Carissa: Why do they keep doing this to you? I know that you don't bother anyone I just don't understand.

 **Tyler broke away from his mother's grip and looked up at her**

Tyler: It's just your typical bullies. *Tyler searched his mind for something else to talk about as he didn't like to see his mother like this* Look there's a conference at school tomorrow that you have to go to and it consists of the guys who are messing with me and their parents. It's after school.

 **Carissa's facial expression changed to that of relief but, also anger**

Carissa: Finally we can get down to the problem. **Carissa had finally calmed down at the news and changed back into her usual self** Well I'm going to get dinner started soon and I'll call you when it's finished.

 **Tyler nodded and walked out of the kitchen up the stairs and finally to his bedroom where he fell out on his bed and sighed, but also cringing a bit from the pain he felt from being jumped**

 _Today was quite a day_

 **Tyler lay there on his bed and without knowing he soon drifted into sleep while dreaming**

 **Inside Tyler's dream**

?: Did you send for him?

?: He should be here any moment.

 **Tyler's body began floating and he was shoved into a portal that transformed into some sort of tunnel that slanted downward and connected into another room. When Tyler arrived in this room, he immediately checked his surroundings and saw that the atmosphere was made from some sort of energy. There was white all around him and that was really all he could see was this white energy. Besides that he could feel that his body wasn't as heavy and he could maneuver around better**

?: Finally you made it. Welcome.

Tyler: Wh…Where am I?

?: You are in the hall of the paladin.

Tyler: The hall of the paladin? *Tyler said this while starting to stand up slowly*

?: Yes now please let me explain. You have been chosen to carry on the legacy of the White Paladin. The white Paladin is a secret organization only known to a few of your kind. We live to protect the next Galen Knight. The Galen Knight's are yet another secret organization and the White Paladin's work together with the Galen Knight's to protect not only our world but yours as well. The White Paladins forge the path and the Galen Knights hold the key and it just so happens you are the next White Paladin.

 **Tyler stood there dazed and in shock at the information that he just received**

 _This can't be real, but if it wasn't I wouldn't be standing here right now so there's no sense in doubting it_

Tyler: Alright. So what you're saying is I'm the next person to be in this secret organization called the White Paladin. It is very hard to believe, but I can't deny it since I'm standing right here.

?: I'm glad you have accepted it so easily.

 **In the background of all there talking you could hear a faint voice in the background calling Tyler's name**

?: Tyler…Tyler!

Tyler: I think I have to go now that sounds like my mother.

?: Indeed it does. Listen tomorrow you will find a book. Once you touch it you'll learn everything you've ever needed to know about the White Paladin organization.

*And with that Tyler snapped back into reality back into his own world on his own bed*

Carissa: Tyler! Dinner is ready.

Tyler: O…Okay mom here I come. **Tyler had forgotten all about his mother and he quickly got up and began going downstairs to the kitchen. When he arrived down there he could smell the fresh scent of pizza circulating throughout the house**

Carissa: About time you got down here.

Tyler: Sorry mom I just needed a little nap.

 **Carissa smiled and set the pizza on the table along with two plates**

Carissa: I didn't know what to cook so I hope pizza is okay.

Tyler: Pizza is great mom.

 **Tyler was silent through dinner other than small talk here and there. Once he finished eating Tyler helped his mother with cleaning up the kitchen and walked upstairs to his bedroom in order to get ready for bed. He immediately went back to his bed when he got to his room and pulled the covers up**

 _White Paladin_

 **That was the last thing Tyler thought to himself before going to sleep**


End file.
